PvZ 2 Mod Level Ideas
These are levels that I have thought of. These might seem very difficult. CvZ's True Challenge |zombies = |dinosaurs = None|jams = None|planks = None|minecarts = None|power_tiles = None|endangered_plants = None|objectives = None|rewards = Money Bag|lawn_location = Modern Day|difficulty = Hard|type = Locked and Loaded|waves = 20|flag = 5|title1 = CvZ's True Challenge}} This is a hard mod level. The amount of Jurassic Gargantuars and Gargantuar Primes, along with your selected team of plants might make the level difficult. (You're lucky there are no dinosaurs). There are also a bunch of surprise attacks. Sandstorms, Jetpack Attacks, Mecha-Salt, Necromancy, and Parachute Rain all appear in this level, and they appear close to your house. Beware of when Gargantuars arrive, as usually both Jurassic Gargantuar and Gargantuar Prime come in the same time at the same time. The amount of strong zombies, such as Shield Zombie, All-Star Zombie, and Wizard Zombie can destroy your defenses. 2 4|note1 = 1 Additional Plant Food|zombie2 = 1 5|ambush2 = |note2 = Bot Swarm!|zombie3 = 3 3 3|note3 = 1 Additional Plant Food|zombie4 = 2 2 2 1 2 3 4|ambush4 = 3 |note4 = First Flag, Bot Swarm!, Sandstorm!, Necromancy!, 2 Additional Plant Food|zombie5 = 4 2 1 = 3 3|note8 = Second Flag. Bot Swarm!, +2 Additional Plant Food|note12 = Third Flag. +5 Additional Plant Food.|note16 = Fourth Flag. Necromancy!, +10 Additional Plant Food|note20 = Fifth Flag. Bot Swarm!|zombie6 = 1 3 5 2 4|zombie7 = 3 3 3 3|zombie8 = 1 5 3 3 2 4|ambush8 = |ambush9 = |zombie9 = None|note9 = Parachute Rain!|zombie10 = None|ambush10 = |note10 = Necromancy!|zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5|ambush11 = |note11 = Bot Swarm!, +3 Additional Plant Food|zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1 1|zombie13 = None|ambush13 = 2 4 |note13 = Bot Swarm!, Sandstorm!, Jetpack Attack!, Mecha-Salt!, Necromancy!, Parachute Rain!|note14 = Bot Swarm!, +4 Additional Plant Food|zombie15 = None|note15 = Mecha-Salt!|note17 = Parachute Rain!|ambush18 = None|note18 = +5 Additional Plant Food|ambush19 = None|ambush20 = |zombie14 = 2 2 4 4|ambush15 = |zombie17 = None|zombie18 = 2 4 2 4|zombie19 = 1 2 3 4 5|zombie20 = 3|ambush17 = |ambush16 = |zombie16 = 3 3 3 3}} -: Troglobite's will always shove 1 ice block. =: Troglobite's will always shove 2 ice blocks. +: Troglobite's will always shove 3 ice blocks. Plant Level Info Lightning Reed Its low damage might greatly impact it's ability on the battlefield. Gargantuar Prime and Jurassic Gargantuar are basically immune to Lightning Reed. It's good when having to deal with huge crowds of zombies, and when dealing with Barrel Roller Zombie, Jester Zombie, Imp Dragon Zombie, and Hunter Zombie. It is advised to have at least a whole column or two of Lightning Reeds by wave 11, as Parachute Rains and Bot Swarms can destroy your defenses. Wave 20 might still be tough to Lightning Reed as it has to deal with 50 Bug Bot Imps and 1 Gargantuar Prime. Fire Peashooter It does deal higher damage than Lightning Reed, with the lack of area damage. It also can't take out Barrel Raller Zombies, Jester Zombies, Troglobites, Mecha-Football Zombie, and Shield Zombie easily without plant food. Imp Dragon Zombies are completely immune to Fire Peashooter. Wave 5 is when the Fire Peashooter should start to be planted, as Hunter Zombies start to arrive. Hurrikale IMPORTANT TO USE. Shove back the zombies. I'm talking about Mecha-Salts, Sandstorms, Jetpack Attack, Bot Swash, and Necromancy. Those can summon zombies around column 2, which is very deadly, so use Hurrikale. The Gargantuars also have the ability to destroy defenses, since one tanks 270 nds, and the other tanks 180 nds and shoots lasers, and the fact that they both take up 1 tile at the same time. Intensive Carrot They revive plants, which is important, as your plants can die very quickly. Electric Blueberry Nearly kills one zombie, except for the Jurassic Gargantuar of course. This is advised to use as much as possible, as these can become useful to defeat Gargantuars. Primal Wall-nut Primal Sunflower Primal Potato Mine 6.2.1's Veterlan Onslaught |zombies = |dinosaurs = |jams = None|planks = 2|minecarts = 4|power_tiles = 2 Red; 2 Green|endangered_plants = 2|objectives = Survive a massive attack in Pirate Seas Survive without any lawnmowers Survive and protect the endangered plants|rewards = Money Bag}}This level mixes both veteran zombies and normal zombies, as it tests the power of the veteran zombies against the limited plants you have. This level also has no lawnmowers. The inclusion of dinosaurs also challenge you, especially the T. Rex and Ankylosaurus. A plus is that you do have Hot Date to drag them away and stop them and Caulipower to send them against other Zombies. Sandstorm and Jetpack Attack appear in this level, so be prepared! 2 4 3|ambush1 = 1 5|note1 = Sandstorm!, +1 Additional Plant Food. is available.|zombie2 = 1 5|ambush2 = |note2 = Jetpack Attack! is no longer available, is available|zombie3 = 1 5 3 2 4|ambush3 = 1 5|note3 = Sandstorm!|ambush4 = 5 1|zombie4 = 1 5 2 3 4 1 5 2 4|note4 = Sandstorm!, Jetpack Attack!, +1 Additional Plant Food. First Flag. is no longer available, is available.|note5 = Sandstorm!, is no longer available, is available.|note6 = 1 Additional Plant Food. Skip to wave 7.|note7 = Jetpack Attack!|note8 = Sandstorm!, Jetpack Attack!, is no longer available, is available.|note9 = Sandstorm! Second Flag! is no longer available, and is available.|note10 = +1 Additional Plant Food. is no longer available, is available.|note11 = Jetpack Attack!|note12 = Sandstorm!, +1 Additional Plant Food.|note13 = Final Flag. is available.|zombie5 = 1 5 1|zombie6 = 1|zombie7 = 5|zombie8 = None|zombie9 = 1 5 1 5 1 5 1 5|zombie10 = 1 2 5 4 1 5 1 5 1 1 1 1|zombie11 = 1 5|zombie12 = None|zombie13 = 1 5 1 5 1 5|ambush5 = 1 1|ambush7 = |ambush8 = 1 5 |ambush9 = 1 5|ambush11 = |ambush12 = 1 1 1 1 1 5 5 5 5 5}} Lawn Sandstorm in Wave 1 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 3 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 4 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 5 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 8 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 9 Locations Sandstorm in Wave 12 Locations